


手捧浪漫去见你

by Lotus205



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Post-Frozen (2013), Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus205/pseuds/Lotus205
Kudos: 7





	手捧浪漫去见你

安娜完全不敢动，她感觉到刚止住的鼻血又要流出来了。  
“艾莎？”  
艾莎没有回答她而是抓住安娜的手臂翻身把她压在了身下。紧接着就是艾莎柔软的唇贴了上来。艾莎吻的很温柔，慢慢的舔舐着安娜的唇瓣，抓着安娜的手放在了自己的身上游走。安娜感觉自己全身烧起来了，再加上开着暖气，烘的脑子晕晕的。

安娜伸出舌头撬开艾莎的牙关探了进去，她允吸着艾莎的舌头，将被动变为主动。她的手顺着艾莎的脖子慢慢向下滑，明显感觉到艾莎的身体一震，开始去脱安娜的衣服。  
安娜只穿了一件薄薄的衬衣，艾莎用力一抓，纽扣就噼里啪啦的掉到了地上，安娜挺起后背让艾莎的手探到后背解开内衣。

艾莎的身体慢慢向下滑，直到头停在了安娜的腰间。艾莎伸手放在安娜的胸前挑逗着挺立的乳头，用嘴慢慢咬开了安娜的皮带，慢慢褪去了安娜的裤子。  
安娜感觉到自己的自己的大腿之间有蜜液缓缓流出。她想要艾莎。但是理智战胜了欲望，艾莎喝醉了，如果就这样让事情发生，她敢保证明天早上艾莎就会从她的世界消失的无影无踪，可是。。。。  
艾莎的吻又砸了下来，阻断了安娜所有的想法。她感觉到艾莎的手顺着她的腰慢慢滑到了大腿间。艾莎伸出手指慢慢挑逗着娇嫩的花蕊，却始终没有要进去的意思。  
“艾莎～啊～不要～那里”  
听到安娜的呻吟，艾莎显得更加亢奋，也不知道是酒精的作用还是她本人的意愿，艾莎咬住安娜脖子的同时，手指慢慢滑进了那隐秘的通道。  
“啊～艾莎～”  
她的手指慢慢的抽插着，更多的蜜也顺着大腿流了下来。安娜大口喘着气，她多想翻身把艾莎压在身下，艾莎仿佛看穿了安娜的想法，加快了手上的速度，轻轻挑眉，“你的表情告诉我你想上我。”  
“我没有～啊～再。。快一点～”  
艾莎慢慢抽出手指，将安娜的双腿搭在了自己肩膀上，冲着她邪魅一笑，低头吻在了花心上。艾莎的舌头在穴口附近不停的舔舐着，不停的有更多液体从穴口流出来。  
“不要～”  
随着安娜的呻吟，艾莎将舌头送进了穴口。不同于手指，舌头更加柔远，刺激着安娜最后的理智。

艾莎抬起头来，安娜一下子坐起来吻上了艾莎的唇。那是带有自己味道的唇，安娜翻身把艾莎压在了身下，顺着脖子一路标记到了腰间，然后又回到了胸前，原本淡粉色的乳头颜色稍微变深了一些，安娜一口含在嘴里用舌头搅动着。  
“安娜～，进来～”  
“不可以，你喝醉了，我不能趁人之危。”虽然这样说着，嘴上却一刻也没停的吻过她的每一寸肌肤，除了那隐秘之处。  
“安娜～”艾莎的声音越来越小，最后在安娜怀里睡着了，看来醒酒汤用不着了。  
她起身为艾莎盖好被子，亲了亲她的额头，光着身子去浴室拿来温热的湿毛巾为为艾莎擦了擦身体。看着艾莎身上的吻痕，她开始隐隐担心明天早上艾莎醒来会发生什么了。


End file.
